Scout's Embarrassment
by FreakyFairyKitten
Summary: Scout promised he's visit his ma but he didn't show now he must pay and pay dearly


YET ANOTHER DUMB STORY I THOUGHT WHILE LAYING IN BED I GET MY BEST IDEAS WHEN LAYING IN BED LOL ANYWAYS ENJOY THE FREAKNESS THAT IS THIS STORY.

Early one morning Scout was sleeping. When the phone next to his bed started ringing. He groaned and looked at the clock it read 2:13am who would be calling at this hour. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Hey son" came his mom's voice.

"Mom is everything ok?" He asked.

"yea I just miss you that's all" She sounded sad and lonely.

"I miss you too" He yawned.

"Isn't your vacation next week is there a way you could come here I looked up flights you know just in case and there's one leaving Monday do you think you could make that one?" She asked hopefully.

"yea sure" He was half asleep.

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"Uh yea I promise" He longed to go back to sleep.

"Great! See you then bye son I love you" She said.

"Love you too…" He was already on his way back to sleep.

The next morning he went into the dining room to get some breakfast. He sat down and was thinking about the weird dream he had last night. He just shrugged and poured some milk on his cereal. The others start coming in to eat as well.

"Hey were all going to the beach next week are you in?" Engineer asked.

"Yea of course I am" He said.

"ah it's going to be so nice no shooting or blowing things up or fighting just rest and relaxation mate" Sniper sighed.

When Monday came they were all piling into the car getting ready to go. They sat there waiting while Sniper and Spy argued over who was driving. Scout couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something he quickly checked his bag. But no he had everything he needed. Oh well it must not be real important then. Finally Spy and Sniper figured it out and they were on their way.

With Scout's Ma

She had just pulled up to the airport she parked and ran inside to wait for her son. She glanced at her watch she was about twenty minutes early so she sat down and started reading a magazine. When she heard the commotion she looked up and realized the plane was letting out she stood there grinning eagerly waiting for her son to come out. But everyone got off and no sign of him ok not freaking out not freaking out she quickly checked the times again to make sure she wasn't getting them mixed up. But no this was the correct time ok now time to freak out she went over to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me sorry to bother you but my son was supposed to be on that flight but he wasn't is there any records of a man named Jeremy getting on that plane?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"Let me check real quick" The woman looked sympathetic as she began typing on her computer.

"No there isn't sorry" She said.

"Oh ok thanks for checking" She said.

She went outside to the nearest pay phone and dialed his number it rang and rang but no answer. She began to cry. She knew the police would never take her grown up son missing seriously so she had to wait twenty four after not hearing from him to report him missing. Then in all the chaos she realized she forgot one person she could call. She went to the phone and dialed Spy's number.

"Bonjour" Came his French accent.

"Hey I can't get ahold of Jeremy he didn't come here and he's not answering his phone" She was sobbing.

"Oh no need to worry he's fine want me to go get him?" He asked.

"Yes please" She sighed in relief.

With the Scout

He was playing ping pong with the Heavy. They were hitting the ball back and forth Engineer was watching them while sipping a smoothie. Demoman was where do you think he is? of course at the bar getting smashed. Sniper and Soldier were swimming. Pyro was off doing god only knows what. Medic was at the buffet eating till he explodes. Just then the Spy walked in.

"Hey Scout your mom's on the phone she wants to talk to you" He said.

"Can't it wait I'm a little busy right now kicking Heavy's butt" He said.

"No it cannot wait she really wants to talk to you" He said.

"Ugh fine sorry Heavy I'll be right back" He went to get the phone.

"Hey ma" He said.

"HEY that's all you have to say to me not only did you worry me sick you lied about coming and visiting me" She was very upset.

(crap that's what he was forgetting) "I'm sorry ma I forgot" He said.

"I'm glad you're ok but I'm done talking to you" She hung up.

He called back I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach does not want to talk to you right now because you're a lying jerk have a nice day JERK *click* it was clearly his mom's voice he dialed again I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach does not want to talk to you right now because you are a lying jerk have a nice day JERK.

"Ma wait before you hang up" He said.

Too late she had already hung up. He sighed and went back to the recreation room with a super lame look on his face. He picked his ping pong paddle back up. Heavy grabbed his and served the ball.

"Why teeny man look sad?" He asked.

"Moms mad at me because I forgot that I promised her that I would go visit her" He sighed.

"Hahahahahahaha" Heavy laughed at him.

"Wow what a douche bag" Spy mocked him.

"You guys aren't helping" He glared.

He went to the computers they had at the hotel to look up flights. After he found the right one he was going to surprise his mom he wasn't telling her he was coming. After his plane arrived he was really tired but he got a taxi to his ma's house. He knocked on the door and stood there waiting. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"I'm really sorry about forgetting mom I'll do anything to make it up to you I promise" He hugged her.

"Anything" She grinned evilly.

"Yea anything" He gulped.

"Ok I'll forgive you if you come to tomorrow's Baseball game with me" She said.

"That's it just go to the Baseball game with you?" He was confused.

"Oh don't worry it gets interesting" She smiled.

"How?" He asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow dear" She said.

That evening after he finished eating dinner he just went to his room. He was unable to sleep he was just lying there staring at the ceiling. He was really worried about what his mom was going to make him do how bad was it going to be how embarrassing what if she shows everyone baby pictures of him or worst that embarrassing photo of him at the prom or what if she tells everyone about the time he got stuck in the baby swing. He finally forced himself to sleep he better have all his energy for whatever is to come tomorrow. The next morning they went out to breakfast and then headed to the stadium. She walked up to the stadium owner.

"Hey Bob I would like to cash in that favor you owe me" She said.

"Sure thing what can I do for you?" He asked.

"this is my son Jeremy I want him to sing the national anthem before the game today" She said.

"Ok you got it I just have a phone call to make" He left.

"Pfft ma singing the national anthem is not going to bother me" He smirked.

"Oh I'm not finished yet you have to dress like a woman I get to pick your outfit name and doll you up plus you even have to sing like a woman how's that sucker" She smirked.

"WHAT!? can't a simple I'm sorry be enough" He gulped.

"Nope" She grinned.

"Ma come on" He begged.

"No now let's go get you ready" She drug him behind her to the dressing room.

She started by getting him a sparkly red white and blue short dress. Then she got him some lacy high heels then she painted his finger and toe nails red white and blue. She placed a long curly blonde wig on his head and put red white and blue ribbons in it. Then she put blue eye glitter around his eyes and gave him fake eyelashes so they were really long she put mascara, hot red lipstick, and bright blue blush on him. She put grapefruits in his dress to give him boobs. She put American flag earrings in his ears.

"Aw aren't you beautiful" She smirked.

"Ahh ma I look horrible!" He screamed after looking in the mirror.

"Use your woman voice" She said

"Um I look horrible" His voice was scratchy and weird.

"Ma this voice is obviously fake" He said.

"You better keep practicing Sugar Bear" She laughed.

"Please no can't I just by you some jewelry and we call it even" He begged.

"Nope see you out there" She left.

He was standing there waiting for them to call him up to sing. Well this was the last time he was going to be able to show his face in public gosh he better never make his mom mad again. He heard his name and he walked out there and got on stage. People were cheering he tried to see if he could find his ma but there were too many people. Everyone stood and put their hands over their hearts. He grabbed the mic and gulped as he began.

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there,

Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?.

People clapped and cheered. He knew when he got back to work he was never gunna hear the end of this one. He wondered if they were watching now and were most likely peeing their pants laughing at him. He just got out of there as quickly as possible. He mom came to find him and she was bawling her eyes out.

"Was it that bad ma?" He asked.

"Not at all hon you were willing to humiliate yourself to make up to me I love you so much" She gave him a bear hug.

"Ma your crushing me but I love you too" He hugged her back.

"Can I please take this ridiculous get up off?" He asked.

"Yes honey you may" She said.

"Ran into the dressing room and threw all that stuff off. And was excessively washing his face to get all the makeup off. After he got cleaned up him and his ma went to enjoy the game with people laughing at him and asking for autographs.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE WONDERING YES WHEN HE GOT BACK THEY TEASED HIM RELENTLESSLY


End file.
